Truths
by DenebolaKumo-chan
Summary: While out shopping with Elizabeth and Edward, Ciel comes across some old books that once belonged to his family. One creates a stir inside him as he finds out a dark truth about his birth. As this new knowledge weighs down on his already broken mind, it seems that the young Earl is bound by an ancient curse although, it may be his own insanity that will kill him. Can he be saved?
1. Chapter 1: Shopping

**A/N: The insanity of this is insane. Don't worry about Resonare Vitae if you are reading it. I haven't stopped I just have a serious case of writers block. This is a weird idea I got a while ago. I will also be continuing this as well. Oh, and the horror bit will come in later in the story. For those who are reading Resonare Vitae, it will be updated next week. I'm just finding Grell's bit hard to write. :/ Ciel's middle names are never mentioned so I gave him two. Oriel means gold and Ambrosie means immortal if I remember correctly If I'm wrong please correct me. I believe that both names are French, I think. Again Correct me. * if his year of birth is incorrect, please tell me. R&R please 3**

"Ciel! Isn't this shop so CUTE? We should go in!" Elizabeth nearly screamed tugging him in the direction of the shop.

Ciel sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Why did he let Elizabeth drag him out shopping? Oh, because it was the 'proper' thing to do and if he said no she would of cried and he would have to go anyway. And Edward would have been going purple in the face from yelling at him about making his adorable little sister cry. He had been dragged around to various shops that he had no interest in. most were assorted tailors and dress shops that Elizabeth wanted to go in or shops that sold sporting equipment that Edward was interested in. The only shop he had actually put up with being forced to enter was a small cake shop which he knew the owner of and he had been given free cake. He had decided that he liked the lady who owned that shop. It was also good that Sebastian didn't come with them because he would of made him decline or pay for the cake. And he would have been secretly smirking at his discomfort when Elizabeth had help up a pink dress against him for "future reference".

He looked up at the shop he was currently being dragged to. To his delight it wasn't a tailor's or a sporting good's seemed to be some sort of curiosity shop. In the window there was a small collection of dolls in little frilly dresses. He suspected that was what had grabbed the blond lady's attention. Edward was only going in because she was. Inside, it was quite nice. Ciel could smell the scent of fresh tea and cake cooking somewhere. There was a blond man at the counter sipping from a cup (which he was suspected was the source of the tea smell) and he also seemed to be skimming through a large book of some sorts. After Edward had shut the door behind them the man looked up inspecting them with tired green eyes. Ciel suspected that this was what Edward would look like in twenty odd years. He wore a simple shirt with a plaid waistcoat and a pair of glasses that seemed unable up keep sat on his nose.

"Hello. Welcome to the shop. We don't really get many customers since we're off the main street." The man said kindly pushing up his glasses, "What interests my young sirs and lady?"

"I was looking at those CUTE dolls in the window and was wondering if you had anymore." Elizabeth replied tilting her hair to the side.

"Yes we do young miss. We have quite a few more in the back of the shop. Just go through that door there and talk to my younger sister. She should be cleaning somewhere. She knows about dolls." He said gesturing to said door while pushing up his glasses again.

The three teens entered the back of the shop. It was full of odd items and restored toys and huge bookshelves nearly all full reaching the high ceiling. Ciel decided that he was rather fond of this shop. While Elizabeth ran off to talk to the woman who was undeniably the man's sister. She was quite pretty for her age and she wore a simple faded dress. Ciel could tell that long ago it had been pink. He decided while Elizabeth looked at the dolls and while Edward was occupied with some antique swords he would have a look at what books the shop had. About five minutes later he was completely bored as there was no way for him to reach the top shelves without a ladder (and he wasn't going to trust the one the store had as it was falling to pieces) and he hadn't seen a single book that had interested him or that he hadn't read. He was about to give up when the bottom shelf of the current book case suddenly caught his attention. There were only a couple of books on this one single shelf where as most of them were nearly full and the ones that weren't were. The books consisted of six book that seemed to be old journals, two thick tomes and one single book that looked out of place. He picked out one of the journals carefully and began to skim through it. The first thing he saw nearly made him drop the thing. On the first page written in beautiful fancy writing none too different than his own in a deep blue ink was his great grandfather's name. He remembered his own father telling him when he was very young that his 'Grandpa Oriel' had written a number of journal's that were apparently held the secrets of their family in but, he said that they were all insane ramblings. He also said that there were four books that had the actual information in but, those had been lost to time except one. He said one had the entire Phantomhive family tree written inside (which was the one they still had), one had had held all records of marriage, deaths and births (that one had suddenly vanished shortly after Ciel's birth so his was the last name in the book), another held the story of the family's origins and the last that only a couple of their family had ever opened (and those that did were driven to insanity afterwards) held the deepest secrets of the Phantomhive name. Ciel guessed that the three other books were the three that went missing. He put the journal back on the shelf and grabbed one of the large tomes. This one was covered in soft royal blue velvet and had his family crest on the front in silver. He noticed that there was a book marked in one of the pages, just after half way through the book. He had a quick look noticing that it contained a list of names, times and dates. Everything seemed to be written in black ink. He then flicked to the page that was marked. He was quite surprised to find the page nearly entirely blank except, his name neatly written in the center of the page in that same blue ink as the journal (except this time in his father's hand writing) along with his time and date of birth. But, there was something else that shocked him.

"_Ciel Ambrosie Oriel Phantomhive, Born December 14th 1876* at 18:56. He was born dead but, later resuscitated at 18:59."_

He had been born dead? How could that be?! He suddenly felt sick but, there was no way he was going to let this go.

"Hello, can I help you there?" The man's sister asked, "Your friend's are just gong to pay for their things. Have you seen anything you like?"

"Oh, yes." He replied, " I would like to purchase the books on the bottom shelf here. Would that be okay?"

"You mean those old things? You can have those journals and that odd book for free but, brother might want something for those tomes. They look worth something." She said airily.

"Yes, they contain all the records of my family's past." He said taking the last journals off the shelf along with the strangely out of place book.

"Really? If that's the case he'll probably give them you. Here let me help you with them." She said picking up the tomes.

They both proceeded to the front of the shop where the man was glad to return the books to their 'proper' owner and then the bid the two siblings goodbye and left for home. As they rode back to Ciel's townhouse in the carriage that they had sent for, Ciel kept re-reading the little passage about his birth over and over again. Elizabeth had got a doll with brown curly hair in a pink dress and Edward had bought the swords he had been admiring.

"What's so interesting about that one page?" Edward asked taking the book from his hands as the carriage came to a stop outside the townhouse.

Ciel was about to protest when the blond teens eyes went as wide as saucers. He took the opening to grab the book from him and send him a glare.

"Y-you!" He stuttered, " Don't you EVER come near me or Lizzie again your hear! I don't want your curse rubbing off on her!"

He then practically pulled an upset Elizabeth from the carriage and left Ciel sat there in actual admiration. He never thought that Edward had the gusto to do that. But, his words did make him think. Was he a monster because he simply had not died then? Did the fact that he had come back from the dead make him cursed?


	2. Chapter 2: Reading

**A/N: Hello. I've been working on my other stories for a while and I forgot I was writing this ^^; I'll be updating this over the holidays so you can hopefully look forward to more! I would also like to thank gurnius again for the lovely review! And also I would ike to thank my lovely followers! Also I will say when the POV changes to avoid confusion. Also, please take my poll if you want more bonus chapters (meaning I will write faster). I also have a pretty good ide for this now ^^ 3**

**Sebastian's POV**

It had been a week since Ciel had been shopping with Elizabeth and her brother. When he had returned from the trip, he recalled that the child wore a look a kin to shock on his face. He had also seemed to be struggling with a pile of books and he couldn't help but wonder how the had even managed to lift them having been such a weak human. When he had asked if the young lord needed help, he had point black refused and had returned to his usual self. Human's were indeed quite interesting.

During the week, he had noticed that the books hadn't even been touched by the boy. In fact, he noticed a couple of things. He noticed that his master had been sleeping poorly and he hadn't been calling on him for pointless things at all hours. He had welcomed the change at first but, now it seemed a little... strange. It was like there was something wrong but, he just couldn't pinpoint it at all, and that frustrated him to no end.

Sebastian didn't want to say that he was worried about his contractor. He knew he was experiencing the first signs of that feeling, or what ever humans called it. He knew demons did have emotions but, they did not worry or care for others. It simply wasn't in their nature. They could only experience things like hate, envy, anger, pleasure and the like. They could not feel 'happiness' or 'love'. In fact most demons didn't care if they could or not but, not him. He wanted to feel this 'happiness' he wanted to feel 'loved' by somebody. He truly did want to care for the people around him and have them care for him.

The butler sighed in irritation with his own thoughts. There was no need to dwell so such trivial thing when his master was currently waiting to be roused for the day. He didn't know why the boy couldn't just wake up on his own and call him when he felt it unnecessary to eat and be dressed. He assumed it was one of those human things that they did.. To a demon such as himself it all seemed rather stupid and unproductive. Demon's never did anything that was unnecessary because one small mistake and you would be tortured for all eternity by elder demons. It was a cruel fate indeed. He had seen his peers do it many times.

He knocked on his young master's bedroom door, announcing that he had arrived to start the day. He waited politely for a minute before walking in. As expected the boy was already awake as he had been for the past week. It was worrying that he had not been sleeping properly and he had entertained the thought of either slipping some sleeping tablets into his tea at some point during the day or calling a doctor if his condition worsened. He knew there was nothing he could really do to help because he didn't feel that drugging the young earl would have unfortunate consequences (that included being hit repeatedly over the head).

He threw the curtains wide, letting in the little light that could be provided. It had been raining for the past three days without letting up once. Rain was somewhat new to him. In Hell, there was no such thing as 'rain'. They had something similar that was larva raining from the sky that constantly was on fire.

Once again he left his inner musings in favor of continuing with the day. First he fed his master his breakfast. Something simple for today as he seemed to have no appetite recently and a steaming cup of the finest Darjeeling (accompanied by the days newspaper). It seemed that nothing was happening that concerned the watchdog. There were no mysterious vanishings nor any brutal murders, there wasn't any activity on the black market. It seemed that England didn't need them. This seemed to worsen the boy's mood as he flung down the newspaper in a childish manner and demanded to be dressed for the day.

He finished quickly due to his skill and demonic speed but, ultimately it was because the boy seemed eager to escape him. He guessed that he was finally going to read those journals since neither of them knew how to open the locked book that was supposed to turn the reader mad. The book had a strange lock on it on the front cover that connected to the key hole at the side. He suspected that you would have to unlock the book via the key hole and then figure out how to work the silly lock on the front. To Sebastian it all seemed illogical unless the contents of the book were really that dangerous.

**Ciel's POV**

As soon as the butler had finished dressing him and brushing his hair into submission, he made is escape as soon as he could, saying that there were important documents he needed to sign. He knew the demon wouldn't believe him. He had wanted to read those goddamn journals since he got them but, he just couldn't and it was beginning to annoy him. He had felt sick all week since Edward had his little outburst. So what if he was born like that? It didn't make him a monster to be put on show for people to judge. Edward was just one of those types that didn't know better than to listen to obvious lies and rumors (including old tales and the like) and actually believe in them! He was indeed a fool.

He made it to his office in record time and quickly slipped into the room. He liked it in the office because he had kept it exactly like how it was before the fire. Sebastian had done a splendid job in fixing the entire mansion in such a short time, he would have been quite impressed at the time if the loss of his parents and torture hadn't been fresh in his mind. Now, things like that were a daily occurrence with his poor excuses for servants. Although, watching the demon scurrying around cleaning up their mess was mildly amusing to him.

He moved some documents that he would have to sign another day out of him way (which was from the desk to the floor). Luckily they weren't too important and could wait for another day. He then proceeded to find the small pile of journals plus that infuriating locked book that were somewhere in the office. He quickly located them. He had hidden under a small armchair that was situated in the corner of the room for when he wasted a rest from all the paperwork to read or have a small snack. He never used it because he preferred to stay sat down until he was finished with business.

He sat in the large leather seat, happily accepting the comfort. He flicked open the first of his great grandfather's journals. He couldn't of been that out of his mind as he had numbered each one for future reference. He quickly finished the first book in less than half an hour. To him it was quite boring and he was rather let down. '_Cursed by Demons_' the book had said. Ciel couldn't care less about being cursed by a demon, he had one on a leash to do what ever he pleased. Maybe the old man had been out of his mind when he had written these? There had been a rumor that he had been locked up in an asylum somewhere.

He swiftly moved onto the next one that explained that nearly every single family head had died while either still young or from some mysterious illness. He mused that could be true, after all, his father had died in the fire and he hadn't been terribly old at all. His grandfather had suddenly vanished one day when his father had been eighteen. The man had been found dead in a ditch two years later. He reasoned that this was just coincidence but, the tome containing the births, deaths and weddings had shown otherwise. He shivered slightly and placed the book on top of the other he had just finished.

The next had shaken him slightly. '_Strange dreams_' it had said, a '_world_' inside your head. He knew now that these were just mad rambling of an insane man. After all, his wife had left him for another and his two daughters had died of a serious sickness during the winter before that. But, what if he was right? A world you create within your mind that pulls you into your own growing insanity. It sounded stupid beyond words and the idea of something like that was even more so. But, he did have odd dreams himself but, nothing like great grandfather had experienced. He was somewhat a little anxious for sleep this night.

He continued with his reading but, had to stop to prevent himself from being sick. The journals had been fine until the final one. After the one that had first introduced the idea of being trapped in your own insanity, the journals had taken him on a trip through the man's twisted mind. At first, things had seemed fine, like he had created an escape from the pain and sadness within his life but, as things began to get worse for him, the world within his head became distorted and twisted. Eventually the man had began to describe in vivid detail how he tore apart and tortured the people who wronged him. This had made Ciel fell a little nauseous but, when he had described how he had killed his wife he couldn't read any further. And the fact that the book had blood stains on didn't ease his stomach in the slightest.

He decided to carry on reading but, the gruesome details didn't wane in the slightest. Just thinking about the words written in that god forsaken book just made him want to vomit. He felt his stomach gurgle and he was immediately on his knees grasping the bin emptying the contents of his stomach. Usually being sick helps but, this time it just made him feel ill all over again, making him vomit again. In his haste to steady himself by grabbing one of the desk's legs, he knocked the book to the floor causing it to open and eject an old yellowing envelope. Once he had finished he turn his watery vision to regard the envelope on the floor.

'_That was not in there before..._' He idly thought slowly leaning over to pick it up, trying not to make him self sick again.

Ciel turned over the letter, seeing whom it was addressed to. The letter seemed to be for 'who ever this concerns' and Ciel assumed that meant him. He ripped the letter open not bothering to stand to get his letter opener and read the contents of the letter. There were a few words written red in his great grandfather's handwriting. He struggled to read it at first as it looked like he had rushed while writing but when he did he was shocked. '_Look behind you, Ciel_'

He stood slowly, a little in shock. How did he know his name? Maybe he was going mad like the text said he would. He turned, little by little to look at the wall and window behind him. When he did he was met by a grotesque sight. The wall paper was all ripped and hanging from the wall. The glass in the window frames was all cracked and looked as if it had not been cleaned for years. The curtains were shredded beyond use and everything seemed to of taken on a monochrome look... or it would had if it hadn't been covered in blood. Ciel suddenly felt sick again but, it was really no wonder. He looked down at the letter to see if he wasn't going mad. This time it said something different: '_Run, Ciel! For God's sake just RUN!_' And run he did...

**A/N: Hope this was okay. I really enjoyed writing this oneand I hope you liked it! Take my poll if you want two bonus chapters! 3 Things have started to get interesting... :D Oh and yeah, there is no dialouge so sue me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Searching

**A/N: I hope this is as good as the last :D I'm enjoying myself writing this story and I hope that people are enjoying it too. Thank you again my lovely reviewer, gurnius and your lovely words! I will try not to disappoint as well as write more :D.**

**Also thank you to all who follow as well! R&R and take my poll if you have time!**

**Sebastian's POV**

He had been half-way through the preparations for supper when he felt something amiss. He just put it down to his young lord's quietness that he was still getting used to. He had taken dinner and tea in his study because he was so engrossed with his reading. He had barely touched his food and that he made him all worried again. He knew if he didn't eat he would get sick. Sebastian was seriously considering calling a doctor if he got any worse than he currently was. He tried to continue with his work but, that feeling just grew more and more.

In the end he sighed and told Bard to finish up for him and to not used his damned flamethrower. He neatly hung his apron back on the coat rack and quickly donned his tail coat. If he had gotten muck on his clothes he was sure that Ciel wouldn't of been very pleased. He decided it was best to check on said boy before he went to investigate the matter. For all he knew, the child could be in serious danger at this moment. As he began to ascend the grand staircase that lead to the upper floors, he felt a strange presence. He definitely knew it from somewhere but, it seemed somewhat distorted. He shrugged it off for being his imagination and carried on to the study.

Suddenly as he was stood outside the wooden door a feeling of uneasiness washed over him. He hoped to uh... whoever demons hoped to that the boy was in there still. He slowly let himself in as to not frighten the boy (if he was indeed there). He prepared for having a letter opener or book thrown at his head for disturbing him. Nothing of the sort happened to his concern but, he was hit by something. The stench of vomit. If he hadn't been a demon and could be sick himself, he was pretty sure that he would be on the floor puking his guts out. Strangely the boy was not in his office and he had not called him when he had fallen sick.

If he hadn't been worried before he was now. Suddenly, he knew where the boy was and took off in the direction of the stairs again. When he arrived, the presence he felt before was no longer there but, he knew now that it had been unmistakably Ciel that he had sensed. The twisted feeling was probably since he was ill and would most likely be delirious from fever or what ever those human doctors called it.

The thing that bothered him now was, where had he run off too? He could still feel him but, he was further off now. He suspected that he was no longer within the house but, in the garden. He reasoned that he should talk to Finny and see if he knew where he had gone. If he had seen him anyway. When he wanted to be, Ciel could be sneaky and Finny wasn't the brightest spark in the box so to speak.

He walked out into the extensive garden that surrounded the mansion. Worse case scenario, he could of run off into the woods. Sebastian just hoped once again that this wasn't the case as even though he was a demon, anything could happen to him in there. And also due to the fact it was now getting dark and that visibility would be rather poor. It also looked like it was going to rain again having stopped half way through the day. As he stood there pondering the possibilities a loud bang rattled the entire house and he could nearly hear Bard swearing. Well, he didn't say anything about not using dynamite. He was still going to get and ear full later on.

"Oh, hello ." Finny called happily as he walked past carrying various gardening tools back to where they were stored.

"Hello Finny." He greeted in reply still to occupied with his thoughts to realize he had been looking for the boy.

" , can I ask you something?" The young gardener asked nervously.

"You just did. But, yes go ahead Finnian." He answered politely snapping out of his stupor.

"Are you looking for the young master?" He asked plopping down his cargo unceremoniously on the stone path.

"Ah, yes I am! Have you seen him?"

The blond gardener nodded quickly and pointed off towards the rose gardens.

"I was over there, tending to the roses like you said an' he ran past. Told me not to tell you where he was but, he seemed all frightened like." The boy said a worried look on his face, " He looked like he'd had an awful fright! P-please don't tell him I told you, he did tell me not to tell you!"

Sebastian felt like hugging the boy from joy. The teen had actually done something right for once. He quickly thanked the boy and ran off in the direction of the rose gardens. He took into consideration that the garden hadn't been destroyed and that everything looked as it should. He'd had to praise the gardener when he returned his master to safety. He stopped running for a moment, allowing Ciel's presence to wash over him. He was close, very close. He quickly looked around for a moment, not seeing him anywhere.

He was beginning to get frustrated when he found the boy at last. He immediately sensed that something was wrong and rushed to the boy's side, who was currently laying unconscious in one of the flower beds. He gently turned the boy over and held him lightly in his arms. He looked awful! He had dirt smeared across his face and he had soil stuck under all his nails. His clothes were creased as if he had been wearing them for days and they were also dirty. Well he supposed he was filthy because he had been laying in soil for quite a while. He quickly checked his vital signs over. He seemed alright, just tired. Sebastian sighed in relief and carefully lifted the boy from the ground. He was pretty light before the incident with Edward but, now he felt thinner.

Sebastian carried the child back to the mansion carefully avoiding not to hold him too tightly as he thought if he did he would break him. He was such a fragile thing, like a little porcelain doll with large glass eyes and perfect skin. It was really no wonder why he was kidnapped on a nearly regular basis. He sighed deeply. Humans could be so bothersome with their strange needs to have everything that they want whenever they want it in perfect condition. He found it terribly stupid as demons didn't need such trivial things.

He had quickly arrived at his young lord's bedroom and swiftly proceeded to enter. Luckily for the child, MeyRin was not allowed any where near his room or it would be destroyed in seconds. That girl was a walking disaster. He quickly stripped Ciel of his day clothes and dressed him in a more suitable attire for sleep. He considered leaving the boy to fetch him a hot cup of tea for when he awoke but, he supposed that the earl could indeed sleep until the morning. He would unfortunately have to leave him soon to check up on the servants and the possibly burnt out kitchen. He just hoped that nothing happened while he was gone.

The butler gave one last cautious look towards the sleeping figure. He would need a bath soon and with that thought he slipped soundlessly out of the room.

**Ciel's POV (sometime earlier leading up to current events)**

He didn't know how long he had run for nor did he know where he had been running to. All he knew was that he was goddamn scared out of his mind and that he had somehow ended up at the top of the grand stair case. He was still grasping the old letter that had been written by his great grandfather and had (somehow) changed. He looked back at the paper again and was rather shocked to see that the page was entirely blank. He shook his head to clear his mind. He must have been imagining things, clearly. Maybe he needed to get some more sleep as he had been having terrible nightmares lately.

He was about to leave when he noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. He knew that wasn't right and whatever foolish servant had left it open was going to get an absolute ear full of his angered ranting. He changed his mind and made to go down stairs and find who ever had endangered him of being robbed. It had been raining before and it wasn't exactly warmeither so there was no need to have the damned thing open!

He started to walk down the stairs when a sudden wave of dizziness over took him. He gripped onto the hand rail effectively crumpling the letter even more than it already was. He felt sick again and the entire room was spinning out of control. He went to attempted to stand properly again but, ended up tripping and falling down the stairs landing on his side.

Ciel felt numb at first but, as soon as he recovered from the shock and tried to move, his entire right side felt like it was on fire with the pain. He groaned in pain and curled into a ball, trying to keep his breathing steady. The last thing he needed now was to heave an asthma attack. He was acting ridiculous! This whole thing was not like him. Getting worked up over his own imagination. He was acting childish!

He sighed deeply and attempted to sit up again wincing slightly at the pain. It was ebbing away now and he could of been much worse off. He could have broken his neck. He slowly hefted himself up onto shaking legs and grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep his balance which was a small table with a beautiful vase of white roses on it. He didn't want to call Sebastian because then then he would be forced to answer awkward questions but, he didn't want to crawl his way back up to his room like a dog! He had no choice in the matter.

He was about to pull of his eye patch and call the demon when he saw movement in the door way. He squinted a little trying to make out who it was but, it was just too dark to see much. His only conclusion was that it was the gardener, Finnian. He smiled slightly. He could get the blond to help him up the stairs without having to be teased by the butler or lower himself to a poor man's standards.

He slowly made his way to the open door, pausing to catch his breath while there. God it hurt so much more than he anticipated. He looked up from nearly being sick again, scanning the outdoors for the gardener. He was irritated that he wasn't there but, he could see that somebody else was. But, it couldn't be... right? Ciel was out of the door before he could think and chasing the figure across the garden. Damn, the man wasn't even running and he was already faster than him. He saw Finny look up from what ever he was doing (killing the plants he suspected) and just kept running past, his original quest long since forgotten. The only thing he did as he ran past him was call out: "Don't even dare tell Sebastian where I am if he comes looking for me!".

He had to stop for breath a short while after that in the rose gardens. He should of known not to run in his current condition after falling so far. He wondered if he had broken something after all as he now had an incredibly sharp pain in his chest whenever he breathed in. He could already feel himself beginning to black out but, he still pushed himself forward not wanting to let the man get away from him.

Luckily the man had stopped right in the middle of the nearest flower bed as if he was waiting for him. Ciel stumbled blindly towards the man hands outstretched as if he were asking to be pick up like he was when he was very young. He accidently stumbled before he could reach him and would of fallen if a strong hand hadn't of grabbed his wrist.

For a brief moment he could of sworn he heard him say something but, he couldn't quite make it out as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. He could barely see him any more and before he knew it, the man was fading right in front of his face. He desperately began to claw at the mans feet wanting him to stay not being able to cope with losing him all over again. He couldn't stop him from leaving, he guessed because...

"You're not real are you?" He asked in a shaky voice tears threatening to over spill, "You're just in my head, my imagination. You can't be here because... you're dead."

He lowered his face to the ground, body completely giving up and falling into the blackness that had be threatening to overtake his vision since the fall. He knew the vision was fading fast in front of him and he would be almost anything to stop him leaving him again. He weakly tried to reach out for him but, it was too late. This time he couldn't stop the tears from escaping and he let out a tiny almost silent sob as unconsciousness finally took him in it's hold and his body was finally able to rest. Unknown to the sleeping earl a hand gently ruffled his hand before fading from existance.

**A/N: So, who do you think this mysterious mystery man is? Is he real or is he just Ciel's imagination? Find out next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming

**A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews! It seemed that you all guessed correct too ^^; Also thank you to 1 Hell of a Monster for pointing out some errors. If you find any more please tell me and I'll fix them :D If you have any questions about the story or whatever feel free to drop in a review. By the way .:: **_Blah _**::. Means a transition to a place in Ciel's dream (or out of it). As always POV changes are expressed.**

**.:: **_The Chessboard_ **::.**

Ciel woke slowly, his head trobbing painfully. The pain in his side and arm seemed nothing but a dull ache. He groanded and pushed himself up into a sitting poition with his shaking arms. He realized that he was on hard ground and wondered if he was still in the garden. Surely Sebastian wouldn't of left him out there? He reasoned that he must of passed out for a couple of minutes. He rubbed his one visible eye to wake himself and had a quick streatch. Strange, the soil was a lot more stone like than he remembered.

He looked around him for the first time and his jaw dropped. This was not the garden. There were no trees or greenery. The floor was made of alternating black and white marble squares like a chess board and extended as far as the eye could see on all sides until it met with the dark purple and black swriling sky. Far off in the distance there was a small dark blotch on the landscape that could be easily lost in the surronding darkness if one didn't have a good eye. There also didn't seem to be any sort of sun, nor a moon for that matter. This was definitely not his garden!

Ciel pushed himself up to his feet with some effort. This had to be a dream, right? If it was, then how come his injuries were still painful? He shook his head slightly to clear away such thoughts. Of course it was a dream and you can also feel pain in dreams as well. He reasoned that it was just best to roll with it than oppose it considering recent evens.

He started walking in the genral direction if the dark spot. He had no idea what the thing was or how far away it was but, he could feel himself being drawn unwillingly towards it. It was an ominous feeling and pracically reaked of danger but, he couldn't stop walking. It was like his body didn't belong to himself. It was a little strange but, for some reason it felt natural as if it was his own choise which he assumed it was.

"I just hope that I can get out of this boring place!" He mummbled under his breath.

He supposed that most normal people would be in awe of such a wide open place because they had never seen such places. And by normal, he meant all the poor people who didn't have money to travel like he had. All those people would of never been out of the cities and that was all they had ever known. He had been fortunate, beeing born into nobility he could have anything he wanted when ever he pleased. Or he would have if his parents didn't teach him self restraint.

He stopped walking, the dark spot on the horizon getting no bigger. Thinking about his dead parents made his chest hurt. He haden't really had much time to stop and think about them since he was so occupied with work for the Queen or various duties or even spending time with Lizzy. Even his revenge had been put aside for the time being. Sebastian seemed happy thought, which was strange. He reasoned that he was a demon and as long as he was intrigued by something he would remain content. That or there were more cats flocking to the black tail coated man.

This thought made Ciel chuckle as he began walking again. The demon would be so happy if a group of cats just flocked to him one day. He could see himself being abandond for the blasted creatures. Now that wasen't funny at all! If the demon ever did think about such things he'd 'try' to beat him senseless with his cane. The keyword being try. He would most proberly suck out his soul before he could so much as think about it.

He shook his head again. There was no use in thinking about such things. When it happens it would happen and that would simply be that. His revenge would be fufilled and he would then cease to exist like he had never been there in the first place. He had accepted that but...

"I am still somewhat frightened..." He admited out loud dealing a huge blow to his pride.

Ciel sighed deeply and looked towards the spot in the distance. It looked considerably larger than it was last time he had looked which was good, he supposed but, he still had quite a ways to go it seemed. At least he could sort of tell what it was. It sort of, in a strange and possibly twisted way considering his fratured mind, looked like the ruins of a large castle. Well, what ever it was, he wasen'y going to get anywhere just staring at it.

He went to take a step forward but, a sudden wave of dizzyness engulfed him. This was like what happened on the stairs but, several times more severe. He groanded in pain and allowed his legs to give out under his trembling frame. He could feel his breath coming in short ragged gasps rather than being steady.

'Wait a second. I'm in a dream so this should not be happening! This is not what happens in dreams!' He thought desperately fighting for air.

The world was already beginning to close in on him and turn dark. His mind was spinning as much as his vision. He was beyond disorientated. Wait, wasen't the floor black and white? Why the Hell was it red then..? He looked down at the floor trying to make sense of it but, there was no sense to see. It was clear. He was bleeding and that was that. Simple. But, how did he get wounded? Now that was the question...

**.:: **_Reality _**::.** **Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian watched as the small form of his master thrashed in his bed once again and had to restrain the child from harming himself. He had been like this for the past half hour occasionally stopping then starting up once again, moaning in pain and gasping for air. He was worried, yes but, he was also quite intrigued. He had never experienced human insanity firsthand so it was all very new to him.

Luckily for the boy, he had not acted on his curiousity as it had been quickly over rided by the worry. He had wanted to call a doctor immediately but, that would mean leaving Ciel to thrash around of his own accord therefore, increasing the possibility of making his injuries worse. He looked as if he had taken quite the tumble.

He didn't think that the boy had broken anything yet, he had unfortunantly wounded himself as well as coming down with a fever. How, he would not know unless he either took him to hospital (which wasn't truly an option for him as Ciel would want to keep this private) or called a doctor. He couldn't trust any of the others to do such things apart from but, he really did not want to worry the old man as he had served Ciel's family for a very long time and had known the child earl since birth. Althought, with Ciel's asthma he reasoned that he had seen him sick before.

Sebastian sighed deeply and focused more on the the child cradled in his arms. He had finished with his little tantrum and calmed once again. Looking at him like this made him seem a lot smaller than he was. He was very small anyway but, while being swamped in fluffy bed covers and being held in an older, large person's arms made him seem so increadibly tiny. He suspected that the doctor would said he would need a better diet. He knew how much the boy could eat and he did eat much more than most adults. Sometimes he wondered how he could keep doing such things without putting on vast amounts of weight.

"It seems that you've finaly calmed down." He said smiling slightly as he layed the young earl back in his bed properly, "I shall call a doctor then return immediately."

He bowed before exiting the room gracefully. He would use the phone in the office since that was the closest place and he didn't want to leave the child for much longer than he ad to out of fear of him injuring himself even more. He passed MeyRin on the way who was (for a change) walking while carrying some of the more delicate china tea sets. They were supposed to be having a guest in the next few days but, it seemed that they would have to cancel if Ciel had not improved.

He quickly made it to the office and fished out the small book he kept in one of him many pockets in his tail coat, quickly obtaining the number and calling the doctor up immediately. This was a man that Ciel trusted deeply with his health as he had took care of him when he was bed ridden for long periods of time. He said he was a blitthring old fool when he wanted to be but, trust worthy and smart when he had to. Ciel had described him as an old man with the stature of a whale (which he assumed meant he was a fat old man) but, he was very kind and a proper gentleman. His father had gotten on with him like a house on fire, no pun intended.

It seemed that his master trusted him so he was the man he had called up. They quickly exchanged words. Luckily, the man, , was free as not a lot of patients came to him nowadays. He seemed concerned with Ciel's poor condition and told him to keep a close watch on him. He said that due to his birth complications there could be issues. He didn't go into much detail but he said he would be there as soon as he could.

After their exchange, he quickly rushed back to his master's side. He could see from the windows as he passed that Finny seemed to be enjoying himself and none of the trees were burning, yet. This was a good sign as it seemed that all the servants could sense that their young master was ill and needed rest. That or they had actually improved their skills after countless failures. There was a loud expolsion from somewhere down stairs. Well, at least two of the servants had. He would check on Bard once he kenw that Ciel was alright and not caught in the middle of another distressing nightmare.

He was greeted with quite a surprising sight when he entered the room that was exactly the opposite of what he had expected. Hi young master was sat up fully awake but, he seemed frustraited.

"How are you feeling, young master?" He asked walking over to check his temperature.

"If you want to know, I'm feeling no different than I usualy do!" He snapped batting his intrusive hands away from him.

"You were unconsuious in the garden last night as it was going dark. This morning you were burning up with a fever and you have severe bruising down your right side with a small wound that I've tried to bind to the best of my ability." Sebastian said ignoring the child's feeble attempts at batting him away to feel his temperature.

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine!" He growled atempting to move away.

As soon as he did, he gasped in pain curling in on himself. Sebastian waited a moment allowing him to get the idea of escape to drift out of his mind before taking the child in his arms like he had been while sleeping in a comforting manner to help ease the pain.

"See? I did tell you that you were injured and sick. It's best for you tp just keep rested." He informed as he layed the now more docile earl back in his large bed to be once again swamped by the covers, "Also, I have also called a doctor to come and see you. He should be here very soon."

"You know I hate doctors Sebastian. Can't you just do it?" He mumbled pulling up the covers so that only the top of his head and eyes could be seen.

"Do you remember when you told me about that doctor who treated you as a child? Well, a wile back gave me the man's details incase you got sick again."

Ciel practically threw the covers off him, mouth agape.

"Oh, God, why on Earth would you call him? It's not like I dislike him or anything, quite the opposite. He'll just treat me as if I'm still five!" Ciel moaned burying himself under the covers, "Tell him to go away!"

"Now, now. You don't want to stay ill do you? I must admit, that is quite childish of you, young master." He teasted earning the privelidge of having the child pull down the covers to send him a glare then pull them back up again as if he were playing hide and seek.

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian permitted the person to enter earning himself a kick to the side. Even if the young earl was sick, he could still punish him if he so pleased. If fact that was a good thing, he supposed, it meant that he was getting better. MeyRin came bustling in nearly tripping over her shoe laces that had come undone. She looked slightly flushtered and almost fell ont the bed but, managed to cath herself before she fell at all which was quite an achievement.

" ! The doctor is here!" She announced a little too loudly.

"Sh, MeyRin. The young master is ill and I don't think he needs a headache as well." He scolded, "Have you let in yet?"

"Ha ha ha! Don't you worry about that ol' friend. I can let myself in don't you worry young young self!" An old man chuckled bursting (rather dramatically) into the room.

Sebastian couldn't help but, think that Ciel description of him had been spot on. The man didn't seem like a doctor and certianly didn't dress like one at all. He wore a plain white shirt, a bottle green and yellow stripy waiste coat, a pair of deep green trousers and a pair of brown classy shoes. He wouldn't of looked out of place at a fancy party if it weren't for the only thing that identified him as a doctor and that was his pristien white coat.

The doctor gave him a friendly smack on the back that would of succesfully would of knocked the wind out of him if he were human. He almost flug the covers off of Ciel who gave him a rather angry look before giving up and pulling himself back in a proper position to greet the man.

"Hello again, Doctor. It is a _pleasure_ to see you again." He said holding out one of his hands.

"My, you've turned into a proper little gentleman haven't you. Parents have done a splended job!" chined happily.

There was an akward silence in the room for a while which the good doctor wasn't aware of. Ciel cleared his throat gaining the elderly man's attention.

"Mother and Father died three years ago, Doctor. I'm surprised you don't know." The boy said a hint of bitter sadness in his voice.

"Oh my Lord! I did not know such a thing happened. Oh, you poor little thing!" He gasped genuine shock taking over all of his features, "I've been traveling around Europe with my two daughters for the past four years and a half so I was never told. Such terrible, terrible news. I am truly sorry."

Ceil sent Sebastian a look that said 'this is why' as the old mantook the child into a tight hug and he couldn't help but stifle a small chuckle.

After that, the meeting went without incident. That was Ciel trying to struggle away from ' many ways to diagnose the problems. Over all, with Ciel's constant struggling and the fact the doctor had to re do his stiches, it had taken two entire hours. Luckily, Ciel had passed out when the doctor had started sticting him up which stopped him struggling at least.

"So, what is exactly wrong with him?" Sebastian asked as he was helping the doctor down the stairs.

"Well I believe it's just a simple case of physical and mental exhaughtion. Simple to cure really. Tomorrow, drop by to the mainstreet phamacy in London and they'll have his perscription ready. It'll also include some pain killers to numb the pain from his bruises. My good friend will give you more instructions tomorrow."

Sebastian opened the doors for him and bidded the man farewell. His carriage was already waiting for him outside which he supposed was good since he never phoned for him to pick himup. Maybe he had estimated how long it would take to sort the problem since he did know how tricky Ciel could be as a patient.

"You tell him if he ever needs someone to talk to, he should give me a call!" He bellowed out of the window as he rode off into the distance.

Sebastian already knew that would not be happening any time soon. He would have to begin preparing for the trip tomorrow and also sort out the possible mess in the kitchen due to the explosion earlier. With that thought in mind he shut the doors.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Things should start getting interesting soon. Please drop in a review if you feel like it 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Working

**A/N: Well, I kind of ended up nearly finishing one set of course work and will be finishing it soon so I'm taking a short break to write this. Enjoy 3 Thanks for keeping up with the story and for enjoying it so far. I will be sure to reward everyone with more chapters after I've finished exams 3 All in Sebastian's POV. There is also a little hint as to where this story will be going in the future... lets see if you find it. Tell me what you think it may be in your review if you drop one in. **

He was frustrated. Before Ciel had woke up, he had managed to slip out and get the medicine that the doctor had prescribed. The friend of his turned out to be the man's wife. He was very happy that he didn't take Ciel with as the poor boy would have had his wound open up again despite the stitches by the woman's forceful hug. She was also an elderly woman who was on the large side but, she was very kind and helpful. She had been a nurse before she had to quit to take care of her son who had now gone to University. She had never gone back to her previous career and had gotten a job selling medicine and helping with his husband's profession. She said her son also wanted to be a doctor and she was very proud of him. She also said that one of her daughters wanted to become a Governess and that the other had caught the eye of some nobleman.

Sebastian had quickly taken the brown paper bag that was offered. Inside was the desired painkillers and effective 'cures' of exhaustion. then asked him to wait for a couple of minutes. When she returned she was holding a small box.

"A cake. Rodger said that you would be coming so I baked it for young Ciel. He's a good'un that one. Always ate what gave him back when he was in hospital suffering from his asthma. It's nothing too elaborate but, he'll enjoy it all the same." She explained.

He thanked her kindly and rushed home. Once there he took a peep inside the box to find a simple Victoria Sponge cake. There was a little note that read 'Dear '. He opened the letter and read the contents and nearly laughed at it. All it said was 'Serve with custard.'.

That seemed like quite a good idea. When Ciel had been ill last time he had an attack, he'd requested cake and custard. He didn't question it back then but, now he realized that it must have been something that comforted the young earl. He quickly prepared some fine Darjeeling and prepared a light breakfast consisting of: Pain Perdu, Banana-Cinnamon waffles, Banana-Chocolate French Toast, Blueberry Pancakes and scones.

He then went to wake the sleeping earl. It was now currently two hours after he would usually be woken so he would either be quite cranky or clam and rested. 99% sure he would be cranky. Sebastian wheeled in the the trolley and flung open the curtains like he always did. To his surprise, the earl was already sat up in bed.

"Ah, forgive me for being so late, young master. I had to go to pick up the medicine from the doctor." He explained pouring him a cup of tea.

Ciel took it and gave it a wary sniff.

"Darjeeling? I didn't know we had any in stock because I haven't had any recently." He said taking a sip and sighing happily, "I must admit, I was growing slightly tired of drinking Earl Grey blends."

"Are you feeling better now, young master?" Sebastian asked taking the now empty cup and handing his master the Banana-Cinnamon waffles that he had asked for.

"Mmm, I don't feel as sick as yesterday so I suppose that's good." He replied.

Sebastian watched his young master calmly. He had half expecting to have something thrown at him for not waiting for his to wake up before he went into London. Despite the smell and dirt, Ciel did quite like the city so Sebastian tried to find reasons to be there with him as much as possible. He also expected the boy to be rather angry with him as well but, he hadn't so much as even raised his voice.

"So, did say anything?" Ciel asked passing over the now empty plate.

"Just about her family. She also sent you a gift." He said tidying the trolley.

"Please tel me it's not one of her cakes! I swear that was the only thing she used to give me when she was my nurse." Ciel groaned.

The butler just nodded his head causing the young earl to pout. Sebastian could tell that he was going to start being difficult now. He honestly couldn't see what was wrong with her cake save that it was a little plain. Like her note said, it could easily be a rather pleasing dessert with custard. He wouldn't of made it himself but, sick children wouldn't complain if it were sweet. Of coarse, he knew that his master wasn't a normal child but, he was still a child. And he would still act like it if he wanted.

"She went to a lot of trouble to make it especially for you." He reasoned.

"I didn't say I was not going to eat it. If it's a cake or anything sweet you know I will. It's just, she always ALWAYS makes too much for me"

"I suppose it was quite a large cake..." He sighed, "Shall I go get you some suitable reading material?"

The boy nodded, sending him out of the room. Sebastian nearly sighed, this was going to be a long day he could feel. There was a large explosion from the kitchen that rattled the china on his trolley. There was another task adding to his ever expanding list. Somewhere off in one of the many rooms there was a loud scream and then the added sound of breaking china. This time he did sigh as he began walking back to the kitchen when he caught sight of outside. Finny seemed to be improving with his job lately as the garden was not on fire nor had he killed any plants (which included destroying trees).

He stormed into the now burnt out kitchen giving Bard a hard stare that said 'What the HELL have you done now?'.

"Well...uh..." The chef stuttered wiping black soot from his face, "I thought I'd get a start on lunch and used the dynamite again..."

"How many times? You can't rush cooking or you'll spoil the food, or in your case, burn down the mansion!" He scolded, "Now, I believe MeyRin has had a mishap again so I will have to check if she is harmed. In the mean time, please begin to clean this mess up,"

He thought he heard the man mutter something that sounded less the polite but, even so, the 'chef' began to search for a wash cloth to begin cleaning. Satisfied, Sebastian left him to his work and began searching for the maid.

He quickly found her, actually taking the initiative to clean up after her self and luckily, it wasn't one of the more expensive tea sets she a broken.

" !" She yelped when she realized he had been stood behind her, "I'm sorry, I am! I saw something out the corner of my eye an' it gave me a terrible fright, yes it did! And I fell on to one of the cabinets and the tea set toppled over and broke. I'm sorry, yes I am!"

Sebastian felt as if his mind was being repeatedly drilled by rusted nails. She had such a high pitched voice and she was so clumsy. He had told the young master about her broken glasses but, nothing had been done as of yet. There were more important things to worry about than a maid's glasses.

"What was it that you saw ?" He asked because after all, no matter how clumsy she was, she was still a lady.

"It was a dark shadow over by the window. When I looked over after I tripped, it turned out to be a little frightened kitten!" She explained quickly, "I gave it quite a fright and it's still hiding under the chair in the corner!"

He was there in seconds! If there was one thing he loved more than cats it was their babies. In his eyes there could nothing more adorable and perfect and just soooooo lovely! He knelt down an peered under the chair. The kitten was all the way at the back cowering in fear. His gently scooped her up and cradled her as if she were a baby. The kitten looked like it was a dirty grey but, he could tell with a nice wash down she would be white. He had no choice in the matter, he would clean her up and feed her until she chose to went.

MeyRin was practically salivating in her fangirl manner as he told he would take care of the matter. He took the kitten, which he had called Sooty as she was covered in soot, back to his room and fed her a delicious piece of salmon that he had been saving for Ciel's dinner. He doubted the young earl would care much as there was a wealth of other fine foods in the house. He let Sooty doze off to sleep on his bed before returning to the task that he was supposed to be on.

He looked around the library for his master's favorite books. One of his favorites was a book written in 1865 by Lewis Carroll called 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. He picked up a couple more books and began walking up to his master's bedroom. Half way there, he got a sickening feeling of foreboding. He shook it off but, the uneasy feeling stayed.

"For Hell's sake, please tell me you haven't run off again..." He muttered under his breath.

He soon was stood outside of Ciel's room. He politely knocked on the door and waited to be told to enter. When he was only greeted with silence, he damned being polite and proper and just walked straight in. He found the young earl curled up in his bed, once again looking tiny. He walked over and set the books of the bedside table before checking the boy's fever.

"Damn!" He cursed pulling his hand away from the boy's burning forehead.

The boys eyes fluttered open and stared up at him glazed over with the fever. Ciel seemed seriously out of it and Sebastian hoped to Lucifer that he wasn't already losing his mind.

"Young master?" He tried but, the child just stayed unresponsive.

He tried again but, was met with similar results. He stood up and was about to run to the earl's office to call up the doctor when Ciel grabbed on to his arm.

"Don't leave me..." He croaked, "Don't leave me... Papa!"

Now he was certain he needed to call a doctor. Maybe even a phycaitrist. He looked down at his sick master and decoded it would be best just to play along for his own benefit.

"I'm only going for a couple of minutes, Ciel. I'm just going to call a doctor so you should just rest." He said trying to get him to let go.

Luckily the boy nodded and let him leave. Sebastian didn't know if had written down any names of physiatrists on his list. He just hoped once again that he had. He quickly flicked thought the book on phone numbers and quickly located one number. , physiatrist. That would have to do.

He dialed the number and waited until a man answered.

"Hello, speaking."

**A/N: Hmm... so did you find the clues? Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Singing

**A/N: So, did anyone guess? In case you still haven't guessed I'll give you a clue: What is the name of the book mentioned in the chapter before this one? And also for the doctor... what was his name? Those should be big enough clues for you 3 Thanks for the reviews and thank you to the guest Arisa! Also my coursework is done so I can write more now :D**

**Sebastian's POV**

It turned out that the new doctor lived quite far away and it would take him at least a few hours to get there. He really didn't want to be in the same room with his sick hallucinating master but, he did say he would return. When he quietly crept into the room, the boy was sleeping peacefully, half in and half out of his bed.

Sebastian chuckled and helped the earl back into bed. He was quite surprising for a human. He would claim that he was not a child and most times he certainly acted as if he were adult. In fact, most of the time he acted more grown up than most adults and those who under estimated him were swiftly dealt with. But, then there were times when he could act like the child he was. His love of sweets, dislike for doctors and medicine, dislike of certain foods... he really could be a spoiled brat if he wanted to.

He felt Ciel's forehead again and frowned. His temperature seemed to be rising and he would have to do something about that. The butler went to fetch some cool water and an old cloth. If his temperature rose any further, he could suffer from hyperthermia which would not be good at all. He soaked the cloth in the water and laid it on Ciel's forehead who tried to brush it off immediately. This was another of his childish traits.

Eventually, he gave up and let the cloth stay on his head when he must of realized that there was no way Sebastian was going to give up. Even thought he was asleep, he was still a hand full. The demon sighed. Sometimes, he really didn't understand humans... especially children. In fact, he'd never been under contract to a child before but, he supposed that was just another thing that made Ciel special.

"...Sebastian..?" The young earl mumbled waking from his fever induced sleep, "What happened to me?"

"I went to call a doctor and when I returned you were half out of your bed unconscious." He replied, preparing to move from his inappropriate seat on the bed.

"No, stay where you are," Ciel told him harshly, sound far more awake, "Also, I don't remember you being here before now."

He did as told to avoid his didn't want to have to put up with that madness today. He decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that he thought that he had been his father because he could tell he was in a less than cheerful mood and would not tolerate such things. He also thought it best to not tell him that the man who was coming was a psychiatrist.

"You were rather out of it, young master, and you seemed not to know who I was." He said calmly settling into a more comfortable position, "What I don't understand is, what has caused you to act like this all of a sudden?"

Ciel looked as if he were about to object to such an intrusive question before sighing deeply and looking up at the butler with tired eyes.

"Will it help if I talk about it?" He asked mournfully.

"I can't promise anything but, for some humans it can help a great deal. In the past you've never been one to speak of such things..." The butler said unsuccessfully comforting his master.

The boy sighed deeply sending the demon a weary look. He could tell that whatever was troubling the boy was really beginning to take it's toll. He didn't really know how to experience true human emotions, he could only pretend them but, now, it felt as if something deep down was hurting. What was this? Empathy? If he hadn't been in front of his contractor, he would of been laughing.

"I can tell you anything, can't I?"

"If you make it an order for me not to speak of what you tell me unless it is with you then, yes, anything in the world, even if to you it seems foolish and silly." He said not sure if he had quite gotten the words right.

It seemed he had luckily said the right thing for a change as the boy nodded agreeing with what he had said. People wouldn't be able to tell but, Sebastian found it quite difficult being human because he couldn't have access to his demon powers at will and he couldn't always understand the human's inner workings.

"I think I'm going insane." He stated simply.

"What makes you think that, young master?" He asked acting as if he was confused.

"The books, those god forsaken journals to be exact, have predicted it. Great grandfather went utterly insane and tortured his pregnant wife to death and then attempted to murder my grandfather. He was then arrested by the police whom had been called to the house and was locked in an asylum when he later died when he was thirty nine. My grandfather had also been a little 'off' as my father explained it and his vanished when he went for a walk one day when father had been eighteen. He was later found in a ditch near Manchester two years later. Nobody knows how he got there or when but, I seem to remember overhearing that he had been wearing a straight-jacket. I'm not quite sure about my own father but, there were days he just used to vanish and Tanaka used to say not to worry. After I found out about the family 'business' lets call it, I thought it was just about that. Taking care of what the Queen wished but, now I'm not quite sure it was completely that." Ciel explained.

Sebastian didn't have anything to say. The fact that what ever was wrong with his young master had been passed along the family line was very much concerning. He didn't want to say this thought as to not damage the child further. He could tell he was tired of what ever had happened and he didn't quite feel like probing into his personal space as he could see that he was still thinking if he should speak but, at last he did.

"I have strange dreams, some nights. I'm walking towards something but, I never seem to get any closer. When ever I wake up I feel as if I'm in pain and I collapse in my dream. When I fall asleep again I start walking from where I stopped. It's not just that unfortantly, I see things as well. I see... him. I keep seeing my father and I don't know why. I never see my mother or my aunt. Just him, always there, just watching or walking about. I'm mad, clearly, but, a part of me wants to believe it. Wants it to be real so that things don't hurt as much except, the more I believe, the more fake it looks and therefore I only hurt more and more..."

He quickly silenced the boy as he could see he was getting hysterical. His fever was still quite high and he needed the rest before the psychiatrist got there so letting him get worked up was not a good idea. He lighted pushed the boy back into the pillows, who didn't argue and fell asleep almost instantly.

The clock chimed signaling that it was currently 4 o'clock. The doctor said that he would most likely be able to arrive after 5. He had now two hours to prepare. He decided that he would let Ciel sleep for an hour then he would serve him dinner. He decided it would be best to serve him something light with a calming peppermint tea. It may take him some time and if the doctor was early he wouldn't have enough time.

Sebastian made his way down to the kitchen. Bard had finished cleaning quite a while ago and it had began raining again. Finny had come inside and he was pretty sure MeyRin had crept into his room to play with Sooty. At least they would be out of trouble. He would also have to reward Finny for not killing the garden as per usual.

He soon found himself in the kitchen where Finny and Bard were talking sat on some crates and sacks of flower. As he entered both of them looked as if they were about to run away out of fear of being scolded. He just ignored them because he couldn't care less if they weren't doing work. Finny couldn't because it was raining and he wasn't letting the 'chef' anywhere near Ciel's dinner.

He had decided to make soup but, couldn't decide which one would be best so he made three different ones: carrot-ginger soup, tomato soup and broccoli soup. For the main course, he made grilled whole squid with chili and mint. He knew Ciel didn't usually like things with any sort of spice in them but, when he was ill he welcomed the heat. For dessert he cut a slice of Mrs. Whitefields' cake and made custard. He also treated the other servants to some cake as Ciel wouldn't really care as there really was too much for him to eat by himself. Speaking of the young earl, Sebastian wondered what he was dreaming of.

.::_The Winding Watch-work Road_::.

Ciel woke in the dream world as per usual, expecting to be still laying on the giant chessboard but, when he did, he found himself in an entirely new place. It was very dark and he couldn't make much out except for what seemed to be giant clocks by the side of what ever he was sat on. Under further inspection he came to realize he was sat in the middle of a cobblestone road that seemed to curve around an unseen obstruction not to far off from where he was.

He dragged himself onto unsteady feet and began walking as he would normally do in all of his other dreams. He wished that he was back on the chessboard as it was stupidly dark and the ticking of the clocks was annoying. He soon found himself walking around the bend and could see beyond it. He was somewhat disappointed to see more clocks and road with even more kinks in it's length.

He sighed deeply. Walking seemed to be the thing he did most in his dreams now. It was as if his mind was telling him to get more exercise. He laughed slightly and continued on. He had to admit, it was peaceful being inside his own little world away from the stressful activities of the day. He just thought that it would be a little more exciting than this!

"_Will you walk a little faster? said a whiting to a snail._

_There's a porpoise right behind us and he's treading on my tail._

_See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!_

_They are waiting on the shingle – will you come and join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?"_

Ciel looked around feverishly for the source of the voice. It sounded so familiar but, so far off at the same time, as it it were under water. He could still hear it faintly singing faintly though soaked sobs and he looked around again this time seeing somebody sat in the middle of the road in the distance. He could tell it was a man. He looked as if he was wearing white but, Ciel couldn't tell rightly as it was so dark. He also wondered how he had heard the other man as the clocks were so loud.

"Hello?" He called as he drew nearer and nearer, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, she is cruel! Like a typhoon!"The man wailed in obvious woe, "She is like a indiscriminate storm! Such a beauty has never been so cold hearted, I say!"

Ciel sighed inwardly. What luck! Out of all people he had to dream up he had to dream up, he had to dream about Viscount Druitt. He also had to admit his mind was doing a splendid job of making him seem realistic.

"Hey, I asked you a question you-"

"Oh my sweet little one! You have returned to me!" The Viscount wailed launching him self at Ciel, knocking him to the ground, "When we last met you asked to dance and then you ran away! Oh, please don't leave me my dearest!"

Ciel pushed the weeping man from him and ran down the road away from him. That man was heavy! He certainly didn't want to meet with him again. Ciel was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice that the road was about to ed in a sheer drop. He noticed far too late as when he realized and tried to stop himself from falling he couldn't help but trip. He fell and fell and fell deep down into the abyss of darkness and somewhere in the world above somebody began to sing.

"_Don't feel bad for me,_

_I want you to know,_

_Deep in the cell of my heart,_

_I really want to go._

_There is another world,_

_There is a better world._

_Well there must be..."_

.:: _Reality_::.** (Sebastian's POV)**

The doctor had arrived just after dinner as he said he would but, Ciel had still not woken to eat and he was deep in slumber. Even when he had tried to shake him awake he had not stirred in the slightest. had been much younger than he had first anticipated. He looked like a normal man really. Black hair hanging limply at the side of his face and glasses resting neatly on his nose. His clothes were in varying shades of grey and he wore the usual white doctor's coat. What did surprise him were the man's eyes. They were reminiscent of molten gold and he couldn't help but eye him with suspicion. There was no way that he could be human. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he acted: flawless. And it appeared he was thinking them same.

had also brought along somebody else. His assistant nurse. Sebastian hadn't been introduced properly but, he also had an off feeling about her as well. She had darker skin than the doctor and long almost white purple tinted hair wore loose. She was wearing a long green dress with long sleeves and matching shoes. She was also wearing a brown apron as well as a brown bow around her neck. She seemed quite shy and withdrawn but, he didn't doubt that she could do her job.

He kindly lead them to Ciel's room and informed them that he was pretty much unresponsive and wouldn't wake. He had been told not to worry, they had smelling salts with them and that should rouse him from his sleep. Sebastian felt like kicking himself for not think of that. He was told to wait an not come in to the room while they talked to Ciel. He understood as this was a private matter but, stayed outside for safety.

There was silence for a while until her heard the nurse speak.

"There, there. Awake now head?" She said.

"Who are you...?" Ciel asked, voice slurred from sleep.

"I am and this is nurse Hannah. Your butler let us in." The doctor said bluntly, "Can you tell me about you and what the matter is."

Sebastian silently thanked his demon hearing as Ciel gave a short run thought of his life to date, omitting certain details. He could also hear the doctor making notes with a pen as his listened.

"So, what's wrong Ciel?" He asked.

He didn't reply for a while, thinking over what he had to say.

"My parents are...gone."He replied.

"What else is wrong Ciel?" He asked again.

"Something's...broken." The boy breathed.

"What's broken, Ciel?" asked once again.

Another wave of silence kept everyone in anticipation. Sebastian was dreading his answer and dreading what would come next.

"I am." Came his simple reply.

**A/N: Hehe, Doctor Claude 3 I don't care what anyone thinks I still liked him :D Did anyone catch the reference at the end? That is also another clue as to where this thing is going. :b I hope you enjoyed this and will continue to read on in the future :D the second song is Asleep by The Smiths 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Worrying

**A/N: Hey, I'm back friends :D Did you miss me ^o^ I hope people got the reference at the end of the last chapter hehe. Also I am in a great mood as I have finished all of my exams :D I am doing a gift fic thing, look on my profile for more details and PM me if you would like one. Now, on to the story. Oh and a quick warning, there is a nice description of a mangled person so skip that if you want~**

.:: _The White Room_ ::.

Ciel woke up in his dream once again. He briefly remembered falling down a large hole at the end of the strange road he had been walking down. He felt very comfortable and really didn't want to move from his resting place. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around since he was awake now and lazing around seemed like a waste of time. He was laid on a large plush bed, covered in white silken sheets and thick blankets. It was a four poster similar to the one he slept in back at the manor and had beautiful silk drapes obscuring the room beyond from view.

Not wanting to move from his bed, he looked over himself for any injuries. He was surprised to find himself in a completely different outfit than what he would normally wear 'awake'. He was wearing a short sleeved cotton shirt decorated with delicate lace that had a high collar with a sky blue bow tied around his neck. He was also wearing a beautiful corset over his shirt (for reasons he couldn't comprehend) that was also decorated with lace and patterns of roses as well as having blue laces the same color as his bow. He was also wearing a pair of white shorts that were very simple in comparison to the rest of his clothing. He was also wearing socks with the same pattern as the corset on help up by two little suspenders. Behind him some how attached to the back of the corset there was a long train like a wedding dress decorated with intricate patterns with a very long blue ribbon bow attached to it.

This seemed quite a large inconvenience for him as he had no idea how he would walk around in this thing. Although he did wear a dress once and he had got around quite fine but, that was far to embarrassing to recall. He quickly got bored and decided to throw back the drapes and see what was beyond. Not to his surprise there was a bright white room beyond decorated plainly with all the essentials that he needed. He sighed and swung him legs out of bed and prepared to have a look around.

He quickly located a pair of shoes and wondered why the hell he was doing all this when he could probably just dream up a pair since he was fast asleep but, apparently his mind didn't work that way. He scowled and shoved his feet into the shoes which (obviously) matched his clothes by some sort of miracle. He grumbled and looked around for some sort of door. To his surprise there didn't seem to be one at all. He stood and walked around the room at least three times and didn't find any trace of one.

This was slightly unsettling as he had been sure there had been one when he woke up otherwise how would he of gotten in? Ciel nearly groaned in realization, this was a dream, everything didn't have to make sense. He ungracefully fell back on to his bed in boredom. There was nothing to do here, he was wasting time. Although, he didn't have a single clue as to what he should have been doing other than this. He also found it rather frustrating how he couldn't even control where he was going to 'wake up'.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Ciel jolted into a sitting position immediately. Was that... footsteps? He shook his head at such a ridiculous idea. There was no way there could be footsteps because he was the only one around. Yet...

_Tap tap tap tap taptap._

He looked around and strained to listen but silence was the only thing that greeted him. For some reason this made him more nervous than the footsteps did. In fact he was shaking slightly, once again not knowing why. There was something in the back of his mind just out of reach. It seemed important but, he just couldn't get a grasp on it.

Suddenly there was the sound of a key turning in a lock and Ciel jolted backwards against the wall. Wait, when had he been against the wall and how did he manage to end up on the floor when he had been on a bed moments ago? Ciel just shook his head dismissing it as his dream going off in an odd direction as they all seemed to do now.

The door creaked open ('When was there a door?' He wondered) revealing a man stood in the opening. He couldn't quite make him out as he was silhouetted by the blinding light beyond although he could make out what seemed to be a pair of glasses glinting in the light. The man stepped out from the doorway and Ciel could of screamed in horror.

That was not a man.

His limbs had been twisted in a way so that they hardly even resembled anything like what they were supposed to. The flesh was rotten and hanging from his and the skin that had somehow managed to grip onto what was under was discolored and bloody. The man's face was distorted as well. His eyes had been gouged out leaving black pits that looked like they were stretching his face. His nose was flattened and bleeding and his mouth could of made even a grown man die of fright. His lover jaw seemed to be detached from the top and was hanging uselessly, allowing spit and blood to pour from his disfigured maw. That wasn't the worse, his tongue had been roughly cut from his and his teeth were more like that of a shark.

Somehow the thing started moving towards him, mangled hands carrying a bowl of what looked like sludge and a rusted spoon. Ciel tried to scoot backwards but found himself against the wall again. The thing was getting closer and closer and he decided to lash out with his arms. Surely it couldn't be very strong with a body like that. He would of lashed out and made a break for it but, he found himself strapped into a straitjacket and shackled to the wall.

Now, he was scared. He couldn't move, couldn't fight back and definitely couldn't escape and it seemed that whoever that poor disfigured person had been wanted to help in their own twisted way because, he had a faint idea that he would be eating that sludge pretty soon.

Before he knew it, the thing was knelt in front of him, preparing to shove a spoonful of the vile looking mixture into his mouth. Ciel was a stubborn child and there was no way in hell he would let that even touch him.

Strangely, he found himself opening his mouth asking for the stuff. When the thing complied, giving him a spoonful, he nearly spat the stuff out. It tasted as bad as it looked. He let the black stuff dribble down his chin and down the front of the jacket. He groaned in displeasure, tears blurring his vision as he was forced to swallow more and more. His mouth was burning and his front was sticky with the sludge he couldn't swallow and as suddenly as the man had came, he was making his way out again.

.:: _Reality_ ::.

Ciel jolted awake with a start, tangled in the bed sheets and panting. He slowly sat up, shaking with fear and shock. He'd been having those macabre dreams for a week now, ever since the doctor had come. Luckily, he said he'd like him to see him at his practice down in London while he was in town. Usually, he said, it was left in the hands of his young assistant who he had sent to his main place of work to gain experience for two weeks. This would be his last day in town so he would be able to make a decision.

He didn't like the sound of that. Nor did he like the fact that he wasn't told where the man worked. He shivered, already knowing the answer. Most phyciatsists worked in asylums and the like. He did not wish to go there at all. He had heard stories of those places and the horrible torture some of the patient's went through. He had over heard Sebastian and the Nurse talking before they had left. She had said that they worked in Cane Hill Asylum. He had heard stories, even if the place had only been open a couple of years, people said that was a place where the insane went to die. Even if you weren't insane, you would be once you got out if at all.

Ciel slowly crawled from his bed. It was still the early hours of the morning and the sky was still an inky black. It had begun raining again pretty heavily and it was quit chilly. There was a flash of lightning far in the distance followed by a loud boom of thunder. Normal children would be scared out of there minds by storms such as these but, Ciel found them relaxing as he knew what true horror was. He sighed and pushed himself up on the window ledge looking out into the grim night. He hoped that there wouldn't be floods on the roads and that the horses weren't spooked. Hopefully tomorrow there would be a chance to sort out his mind. At least he hoped so.

**Sebastian's POV**

Since demons didn't need sleep, he had been up all night making sure everything was perfect. He had been so into his work that, when the thunder boomed outside he had jumped. Rain had been drizzling down all day but, now it seemed that it had developed into a rather large storm. He decided that he would go back to his room and see if Sooty was okay. She had been treated lavishly by all the servants and had decided to stay.

He slipped into the room and found the poor kitten shivering under his covers and he just melted. He scooped her up from under the obstruction and cuddled her closely to his chest is the most undemon-like fashion possible. The then decided to lay back on the bed which was mostly completely useless to him and allowed the kitten to sleep on him instead of being cold.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain jabbing in his hand that bore the mark of the contract with his master and jolted him out of his stupor. He forgot he could pick up on his fear before this week as well, his young master was never scared of much at all. This week had been Hell for him, he was worrying about what Dr. Faustus was going to decide and he had been having nightmares.

He wasn't too good himself as ever since finding out their workplace he had been worrying non stop what would become of his young master. He could practically smell the insanity infecting him and eating away at his mind, and there was no doubt the good doctor would see it too. Worse case scenario, they would drag him off back to the asylum with them. If that was the case, he would disguise himself as a junior doctor there trying to get a hang of working in a place like that. Best case, it was just anxiety or stress and he would be given regular sessions.

He was distracted from his inner musings by sunlight beginning to filter through the window and realized that he would have to get a start on breakfast and wake his master soon. He gently scooped up the still snoozing kitten and put her on the pillow. He brushed off his suit to remove any stray hairs as he didn't want to give Ciel an asthma attack.

He prepared a light breakfast and Lemon Ginger tea as it would have calming effects on him. Sebastian carefully loaded the trolley as Bard strolled into the kitchen asking if there was anything he was going to be doing today. He had replied to start attempting to make simple meals and not to burn down the manor. He had started slipping notes under the servant's doors telling them what to do during the day so he wouldn't have to deal with them in the mornings.

He quickly arrived outside his master's bedroom and gave his suit one more brush down and knocked politely with a feeling that today would be a long day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :3 and I have something to tell you guys the next chapter is going to be the last in this story :3 but, don'y worry, I promise that there will be a sequel which I have been planning for a while :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving

**A/N: Okay guys this is the last of this one. To be honest, I didn't think it would get very far but, I'm glad I wrote this. Thanks again to the reviewers and readers last time :3. I hope you like this. I very much did 3 Oh and suddenly spell check works again so yeah~ hopefully there will be no mistakes.**

**Sebastian's POV**

He wheeled the trolley into the master bedroom as quietly as it would do. _Squeak squeak squeak_. He inwardly groaned and considered oiling the wheels on the thing as that squeaking was so damn annoying. He had no doubt that it had properly woke up Ciel now. With a deep sigh Sebastian turned to check the bed and to his surprise, found it empty.

He didn't usually panic but, he was now. He knew that he wouldn't be able to find him without light even if he was a demon so he would have to open the curtains. He walked over and pulled them open like usual and was once again taken by shock finding his tiny master curled up on the ledge He sighed deeply and scooped him up taking him back to the comfort of the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled.

Ciel groaned and looked up at him wiping his eyes and sitting up as the butler busied himself with pouring tea. Sebastian noted that he looked rather confused as to how he had got there. He handed over the cup of steaming brew which his master just sat there staring at.

"Are you feeling well, young master? " He asked trying to get a look at his face.

"No, no I'm not _well_." He snapped looking up at him, "How can you ask if I am well if you clearly know I am anything but?"

He quickly thrust the tea back at Sebastian and climbed out of bed in a huff. The butler could tell he was in a sour mood now and if he was being honest, he didn't blame him. He knew Ciel had guessed that they worked in an asylum and he was going to fight tooth and nail to stay where he was. Both of them knew that they didn't have any choice in the matter but, if he was taken away, Sebastian would not let him be alone.

"You really need to eat something either way, young master." He sighed, "We have a long journey to London and you'll be hungry if you don't eat."

He could tell the child wanted to argue with him even if he knew that he was right. Eventually he saw his shoulder's slump and he turned to face him. The demon would usually revel in this victory but, the speed of the surrender worried him slightly.

"What would you like, young master?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Just a scone. I don't want to eat too much because I believe I'll be sick on the journey there." He stated simply sitting back down waiting for the food.

He ate slowly as if he wasn't at all hungry. Considering what today meant, the butler didn't blame him at all. It was probably nerves or worry. Some sort of human thing he wouldn't understand. His young master didn't eat a lot but, he supposed it was best not to push him too much if he didn't want to do something. Despite his small appetite, he finished later than usual and allowed himself to be dressed.

It seemed that all too soon they were stood looking at the carriage preparing to leave. The demon didn't know why but, he felt unease. Maybe spending time with humans had affected him more than he would like to let on. His master sighed beside him brushing his hair out of his face slightly so that it wouldn't tickle his nose before looking up at him.

"I'm ready. Let's just get this over with." He sighed striding towards their mode of transport.

Sebastian followed him closely behind, opening the door and helping his master into the carriage before climbing into it himself. The ride would be a couple of hours long so they would stop for lunch before seeing the doctor.

Thinking of the man and his assistant nurse made the demon's blood boil. He didn't know why but, something was off about the other man. He seemed as if he had been mocking him with his sideways looks and monotone personality. The woman was no different. He could scarcely even believe she was a nurse. She was shy and hardly spoke a word to anyone even her own patient. He had decided that he didn't like the two. Not one bit. If it came down to it he would fight them for his young master despite any consequences.

Ciel had currently taken to staring out of the window, head tilted to the side so he could look from his single eye. Usually he never had time to watch the scenery pass him by as he would be too caught up in whatever case they would be on their way to solve. Thankfully, The Queen had no reason for worry as of late as crime seemed to of hit an all time low and what did crop up, Scotland Yard had been able to take care of it swiftly. Sebastian was glad for that.

He noticed that his young master had fallen asleep, probably after having a poor nights rest because of the thunderstorm the night before and of course, the ever present insanity. He thought it would be best to let him sleep for now, it wouldn't do for him to be cranky as well as freaking out if anything were to happen. The demon wanted to do a lot of things that involved murdering the doctor and nurse and repeatedly hitting himself against the wall out of frustration.

This was so much more than what he bargained for. He thought he could just make a contract, do whatever and then be off with his soul. But, no things got more complicated than that. Human emotions began to rub off on him and he found himself beginning to feel... protective. Not that feral kind of a predator protecting his food but, more of a older family member trying to take care of a child. He wanted to keep him away from danger, especially those two.

It seemed that the journey was shorted than he had anticipated but, if Ciel noticed he didn't comment on it. It was a little before noon and they had quite a while to wait for the appointment. In the end, they had both decided to go see the old shop where Ciel first picked up the books. Surprisingly the shop was only a five minute walk from Dr. Faustus' practice so they wouldn't have to worry about the time.

Upon entering the shop, Sebastian noticed that it was a little run down and smelt faintly of peppermint. There was a young man around his twenties, he guessed, at the counter lazily sipping at a cup of tea. He nodded in respect as they walked past into the back room. As a demon, he should have been used to things like this now but, he still couldn't help being impressed by how large the shop really was. He suspected that they actually sold things on the black market too.

Ciel had seated himself to watch the demon look around with a slight amusement and he couldn't really blame him. He enjoyed learning more about these people and their emotions. He had seen them grow and learn from mistakes. He had caused them pain and suffering. He had also given hope in the darkest of times. But, never ever did he think that he might start to feel emotions himself.

There had been a time when he couldn't care less about humans and their feelings. He would make a contract, fulfil it as fast as and then rip the person's soul out. He didn't really care what happened after they died, it was none of his business anyway. Sebastian couldn't quite pinpoint the exact moment when he did start caring though. Maybe contracting a child had awoken some part of his brain he hadn't used in thousands of years.

The time went quickly and Ciel became slightly agitated. The demon had found a number of books that he could learn from. Mostly psychology and other related things. All in all Ciel did not look pleased with everything that was going on. He paid over the correct amount and left the shop bidding a polite farewell to the man.

It had started to rain a little while they were inside which only seemed to add to the young lords sour mood. Everything had gone dark as the clouds were rolling in fast. People ran for shelter and carriages thundered past. As a demon, rain was another thing that fascinated Sebastian. The closest thing that Hell had to rain was burning hot lava falling down from above. He couldn't quite grasp why humans seemed to dislike it so.

By the time both master and butler found themselves outside the doctor's practice the drizzle had turned into a stead downpour and the street was all but empty. He looked down at the child beside him who seemed to be frozen in one place.

**Ciel's POV**

It air around him was freezing cold and the rain was soaking through his clothes. He knew if he didn't get inside he would get sick but, he refused to move from his spot in front of the steps. His stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels and his hands felt clammy under the fine leather gloves. Ciel hadn't felt this scared since he was three years old when he was in hospital from one of his first asthma attacks.

He could see Sebastian out of the corner of his eye already waiting at the door for him to join him. Slowly but surely he made his way up to him. It felt like he was trying to walk through water to get there and he felt like he was choking. Somehow, deep down inside him, he found a glimmer of his old self and pushed himself to walk into the building.

The first thing he noticed was that the place was very well kept but, it was very dark. All the curtains were drawn over the windows allowing no natural light in. All the candles were lit and some looked as if they had been burning for hours. There was a set of stairs leading to another floor and a few wooden door lining the hallway. One at the far end had been left open, which was probably where the doctor was.

The silently made their way to the room while Ciel made a note that even if the house was clean, the wallpaper looked yellow with age or maybe that was just the candlelight. He didn't really care much, it was just he was used to everything being perfect. He could of laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Here he was, worrying about the _wallpaper _when he could possibly be about to be dragged off to an asylum.

He let Sebastian go ahead while he admired a painting hung on the wall. It didn't seem to be much, and he didn't recognise the style either. His parents hadn't liked landscapes much and preferred to get out and see it for themselves. The voice of the nurse who was with the doctor snapped him from his stupor and follow his butler.

"The doctor is waiting upstairs, would you like me to take you?" She asked nervously looking up with large empty eyes.

Ciel shuddered under his thick coat. She hardly spoke when he had last seen her and only really moved when told. He wondered what things the doctor did to her to make her so shy. He noticed that she was trembling slightly and looked rather sickly but the latter could also be because of the poor lighting. There was also something off about her. She looked unearthly... like she was from another realm . He could tell Sebastian was thinking the same thing too.

She stood and greeted him properly, as if he were a guest. This put the boy more at ease knowing that these people weren't ignorant or rude. In fact they were almost perfect. The nurse Hannah, if his memory served him correctly, lead both master and butler out into the hall and up the stairs. There were no lit candles or light on upstairs and all was utter darkness which just sparked up Ciel's anxiety again.

"Claude, you and your darkness fetish..." Hannah mumbles under her breath.

This made him smile a little as he was lead past a few doors to a room at the far back of wherever they were. He could see light pouring out from under a door back there and assumed that was where the doctor was holed up. As they approached he suddenly felt his stomach drop and he felt his heart start beating faster in his chest. He felt sick and dizzy all over again. Still he pushed himself forwards just wanting to get the thing over and done with.

Hannah opened the door and guided both of them in. The fact that Sebastian was there made him feel a little calmer. He was offered a seat which he took gladly even if it was just to stop his legs feeling like jelly. The doctor was sat behind a old worn desk quickly jotting something down quickly before he turned his eyes to him.

Doctor Faustus was another strange individual. He seemed monotone and dressed a little too well for a simple doctor. Even his glasses had shine to them which seemed to amplify his golden eyes more. His presence was odd as well. When around him, he couldn't help but spew all his secrets while feeling as if they were having a pleasant chat about the weather.

"Please, just bear with me for a moment, Earl, I just need to finish this letter." the doctor said, looking back down to his writing.

The boy just nodded and took the time to survey the room. It seemed to be in the same condition as all the others except under his feet there was a slightly worn carpet instead of a wooden floor. The wallpaper was aged too and there were a few medical instruments laying around. There was also a large fire place that currently had a fire burning within making the room quite a deal warmer than the rest of the building. The major difference was that the large window was not obscured by the heavy curtains allowing a clear view of the outside world.

They sky had gotten even darker so it looked almost like night and the rain was pounding down relentlessly. There was a flash of lighting in the distance and a boom of thunder. He could see a couple of people dashing across the street, having no other option but to brave the storm. The entire world looked as if it had turned grey and dismal.

He wondered how the servants back at the manor were faring. Finny would of stayed inside because of the rain and luckily, Sebastian had left Tanaka with the food so that Bard wouldn't try to use his favourite flame thrower again. MeyRin had been doing well with her work lately since he had kindly got her a new pair of glasses. He never thought he'd be sad about leaving them behind if he had to go but, they had become almost like an extension of his family. He also wondered how Lizzy would fare as well.

Sebastian must of known what he was thinking about as he put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Just as he did and the young earl began to relax, the doctor's intense gaze was back on him.

"So, Earl Phantomhive." The man started with his flat monotone voice, "Have you been well?"

He shook his head slightly feeling as if he tried to talk, his voice would get stuck. The doctor looked at him, understanding in those eyes and he wrote something down on a fresh piece of paper. Hannah just stood behind him like a creepy human sized doll with dead eyes and a blank face.

"Any dreams?" He asked as he was still writing what ever he was writing.

"Yes." Ciel muttered hating how weak a childish he was acting.

"What was it about?"

Ciel felt his butler's hand automatically tighten in his shoulder urging him to go on, so he did. He told the doctor about the room, the clothes, the footsteps. Then he got to that... _thing_. The way it looked, moved, sounded, smelt. The way he had been spoon fed with what ever the Hell that sludge was. It was as if he really was there. He hadn't noticed that he had his eyes closed until he opened them again. Hannah had shifted backwards but, otherwise seemed unaffected by his tale. The doctor was writing everything he had said down so rapidly that he was spotting the paper with excess ink.

They then continued as normal with general questions like, "Have you been eating well?", "Have you been drinking enough?", "Have you been getting a correct amount of sleep?".

They finished in about half and hour of being there, and the weather outside had just seemed to get worse and worse, like Ciel's mood. Sebastian had stayed behind him the entire time but, the boy could tell he was in a foul mood also. He really didn't seem to like the doctor one but and Ciel decided, neither did he. He seemed rather intrusive and his eyes were inhuman. He thought that the man might be a demon, just like Sebastian was but, surely he would not be so foolish to do anything while the butler was there.

"I will just need to make a phone call, please mind my poor manners. I will be making arrangements so you'll be more _comfortable _in your new home." Doctor Faustus said, a small smile creeping on to his face.

With those words, Ciel decided he really _really _hated the man but, somehow he just found himself nodding in agreement.

"Young Master! You can't be serious!" Sebastian all but exclaimed in utter shock, "I wont let this happen. Doctor I beg you reconsider!"

"Sebastian, that is enough." He sighed, holding his head in his hands, "If the doctor thinks this is best for me, then it truly is, your not to argue. Servant's of the Phantomhive household must have mind their manners."

He sent a quick look behind him at the demon who seemed to be deflating in on himself. They both knew this was how it was going to end up, there was no fighting against it. He could see the man shaking in fury behind him, luckily, he had a plan.

"Doctor, may I ask for a private work with my butler? It will only take a few minutes, I am sure." He asked politely, keeping himself in check.

The doctor nodded and left with the nurse saying that he could use the telephone downstairs anyway and should they need him or Hannah all they would have to do was call. Once they had left and their footsteps had faded, Ciel stood and walked over to the window, watching the raindrops slide down the window pane for a few minutes.

"Sebastian, listen carefully to what I'm about to say. You will give me a few days to feel _comfortable _in my _new home_." He began clearing while also mocking the doctor from before, "You will then find a way to get rid of one of the workers there and then enter the asylum yourself, in disguise. We will then find a way to get me out of that place assuming I actually haven't lost my mind completely, understood?"

He turned to see the demon smirk and it seemed they both had this plan from the start. He saw the butler's eyes light up in that sinister demonic way as the sound of hoofs cut through the silence and the carriage drew up outside the building, ready to take it's newest patient away.

"That is an order."

"Yes, my lord."

**End.**

**A/N: asdf, this took me a loooooong time to write. Ugh, sorry to keep you waiting for this. Hopefully, it's good :) Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, added to favourites, followed and read this story. There will be a sequel after I finish maybe two chapters of another story and maybe one of the sequel to Robin. Thank you very much for your support and help and I hope you continue to enjoy my works~ 3**


End file.
